


Fear

by Icarusdg



Series: Halloween Fest 2018 [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drinking, M/M, Post-Canon, Some inuendo, does Otabek count when he doesn't speak?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 07:52:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16193282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icarusdg/pseuds/Icarusdg
Summary: Some of the skaters get together for a little fun.Just the usual drinking and strip truth or dare, nothing to see here folks.





	Fear

“Clowns.” Everyone in the room shrugged and nodded; who wasn’t afraid of clowns?

This all started when Phichit started talking about their Detroit days and all the trouble he pulled Yuuri into (“Not trouble Yuuri, fun”). At some point he retold the story about a game of Truth or Dare that morphed into Name Your Worst Fears plus Drink with Every Turn and everyone decided it would be fun.

***

While Chris turned the game into strip truth or dare, Mila was happy to bench press a sadly sober Yuri, while trying to convince Otabek to play catch with Yuri. He agreed just long enough to get Yuri back on the ground.

At the same time, Yuuri had his own trouble and everyone was about to learn something new about him.

***

“I dare you to send me the ‘Yuuri naked throne’ picture!”

“VICTOR!”

“No problem.”

“PHICHIT! Ugh, I hate you both.”

***

Yuuri couldn’t wait till it was his turn to dare Victor _and_ Phichit.

***

“Victor, I dare you to… tell Makkachin… she’s a… _bad dog_.”

_Gasp!_ “Yuuri! I—I can’t do that!”

***

Victor spent the rest of the night hugging Makkachin and telling her what a good girl she was.

***

“Phichit, remember how I promised to never talk about… _gerbils_?”

Phichit turned white in his seat.

“I dare you to tell everyone _the_ story.”

“Yuuri! That’s playing dirty! You know I can’t do that!”

***

In the end, Yuuri was the most dressed one. No one wanted to be on his bad side after the first round.

***

“I dare you to dance Georgi’s free skate. You know the one.” Yuuri smiled while a slack jawed Yurio removed his shoe.

“Yuuri…. Aren’t you taking this a little too serious?”

“I’m still mad at you, _Victor._ ”

Victor went back to hugging Makkachin.

***

“Chris, I dare you to… tell Victor about our salacious past.”

“OMG! Victor, it’s not what you think!! I swear it wasn’t anything bad!”

“Vitya, don’t you want to know where I learned to pole dance?”

…Chris forfeited the game (it really was an interesting story and a lot less sexual than it would have sounded if he talked).

***

There were a few things Yuuri learned from Phichit over the years, being merciless was one of them. A few days later, Phichit took the ultimate blow.

***

“Hey Phichit! Did you hear about the new remake of the King and the Skater?”

“NOOOOOOOO!!!”

Minami honestly thought he would be happy, how did this turn into Yuri gasping for air while Otabek held him up and Yuuri smirking with his camera still trained on Phichit? Yuuri was the one who told him the good news!

**Author's Note:**

> Almost forgot, look forward to tomorrow ;)


End file.
